


Mi secreto

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que creo yo que pensaba Castiel en el 9x22, en esas escenas que tanto me gustaron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Mes de Misha Collins. Hay frases de la canción "Tu de que vas" de Franco de Vita, porque parte de la letra aplicaba perfectamente a la situación, aparecen marcadas en el texto. Supernatural y sus personajes son de la CW y de Kripke, y que yo no gano nada con ésto, mas que entretenerme un rato, y soñar con que el amor verdadero existe.

Fue en ese terrible instante cuando finalmente lo entendiste. Sólo tú y yo mirándonos, y aunque no estábamos solos, el resto no importaba. Revelé mi mayor secreto ante nuestro enemigo y ante mi propia gente. Ahora todos saben que siempre fuiste tú el motivo de todas mis acciones, el mismo motor de mi existencia desde que te conocí. Todo lo que hice, lo correcto y lo equivocado, fue por ti. ¿Qué importa una guerra, qué importa un ejército, qué importa la victoria, si no estás conmigo? El porqué está más allá de mi comprensión, es un misterio; tan sólo sé que cuando me enfrento a la verdad, cuando tengo que elegir, te elijo a ti. Aunque pierda al resto del universo. Sólo existías tú, sólo me importabas tú en ese momento y vi en tus ojos que lo comprendiste. Y que ya lo sabías. Nunca vi miedo en tus ojos, nunca vi dudas. Sabías que te elegiría a ti. Nos miramos por sobre todos los demás, tu y yo, y el tiempo se congeló, como cada vez que estamos juntos. Lo sabes, siempre lo supiste, y ahora sé que lo sabes. 

¿Esto es el Amor del que hablaba mi Padre? ¿Es ésto a lo que se refieren los humanos como “amor”? ¿Poner a alguien por delante de todo y de todos? Entonces es amor lo que siento por ti. 

No sé que está pasando contigo, estás cambiando. Es esa señal de condenación que llevas que te está controlando. Aunque cuando estás conmigo, pierde su poder sobre ti. Puedo ver lo roto, lo cansado y lo derrotado que estás, sé que ya no te ríes ni cantas como antes, y que duermes cada vez menos. Aún así, me cuidas, me consuelas y me salvas. Ya no hay luz en tus ojos, excepto cuando me miras. Sé que tus últimas sonrisas las guardas para mí. Volví a renunciar a todo por ti. Y lo volvería a hacer, una y mil veces. Nada en el universo vale perderte. _Si me dieran a elegir una vez más, te elegiría sin pensarlo. Porque sé que entre el cielo y tú, yo me quedo contigo._

Y aquí estamos de nuevo, solos tú y yo, sentados frente a frente, mirándonos. Te preocupas por mí, por cuanta energía me queda de esta gracia robada, y a mí nada me importa menos. Lo único que me importa es que puedas pensar que ordené a mis seguidores que se inmolaran llevándose a todos los ángeles y humanos presentes. La duda está quemándome por dentro. Se me hace insoportable la idea de que creas que no aprendí nada, que todo el dolor y la muerte que causé no significaron nada para mí. Me inclino hacia ti y te lo pregunto, porque necesito desesperadamente saberlo. No me dejas terminar, y lo niegas. “Renunciaste a un ejército por un solo hombre”, me dices. Las palabras no pronunciadas “por mí” flotan en el aire, entre los dos, con tanta claridad como si las hubieras dicho en voz alta. “No hay forma de que lo hicieras, de que volaras a esa gente”, continúas. Veo en tus ojos la certeza, tu absoluta confianza en mí. Ya tengo la única respuesta que necesito. De repente no puedo respirar, algo cálido oprime mi garganta y me impide hablar. Mis ojos arden. Lucho por seguir hablando y te pregunto si de veras crees que los tres seremos suficientes para derrotar a nuestro enemigo. Me aseguras que sí, que siempre lo fuimos, y yo te creo, a pesar de la media sonrisa, triste y cansada que me dedicas. Te creo sin dudar, y como siempre ante tu mirada, vuelvo a sentirme fuerte y poderoso. Estamos juntos, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Sé que no me equivoqué. No necesito un ejército. Te necesito a ti, a mi lado, siempre.


End file.
